


Mona Lisa

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Songfic, Soppy, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Ringsy Week Day 3: Songfic





	Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Ähh ja, vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen eskaliert, so war das nämlich eigentlich nicht geplant. :D Aber man darf mich halt auch keine solchen Liebeslieder beim Schreiben hören lassen. :D *blush* Also wer nicht auf kitschig steht, der sollte das hier vielleicht lieber nicht lesen. :D 
> 
> Auf jeden Fall ist das hier eine Song Fic zum Lied "Mona Lisa" von der Münchener Freiheit (ich bin dezent Münchener Freiheit obsessed :D). Ich hab leider keinen Link zu dem Lied gefunden, aber den Song gibts auf jeden Fall auf Spotify. 
> 
> Ich hoffe diese etwas andere Fanfiction gefällt euch, es gibt auch eine kleine, vielleicht unerwartete Überraschung am Ende. ;) Viel Spaß!
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Geschichte ist frei erfunden. Copyright- oder Trademarkverletzungen sind nicht beabsichtigt. Alle Figuren der Serie »Unter uns« sind Eigentum von RTL und Ufa Serial Drama.

Und dann lächelst du – wie Mona Lisa das tut.  
Einfach so! Ohne Worte! Und es tut so gut.  
Und dann fühle ich mich wie ein hilfloses Kind -  
Einfach pur und verzaubert, wie Kinder so sind!  
Und nur für dich-dich-dich  
sterbe ich-ich-ich – noch einmal.  
Und ich tu's auch noch gerne. 

***

Ringo wusste nicht mehr, wann ihm zum ersten Mal Easys Lächeln aufgefallen war. Dieses unglaubliche Lächeln, das die Kraft hatte für einen Moment die Zeit anzuhalten und ihn alles um sich vergessen lies.

Vielleicht war es als er ihn das erste Mal, beim Fotografieren beobachtet hatte, als sie damals gemeinsam in der Stadt unterwegs waren um Bilder für Easys neue Homepage zu machen. Damals hatte er fasziniert wahrgenommen, wie sehr der Fotograf bei seiner Arbeit aufblühte.

Oder als Easy mit seiner geschickten List dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er rücklings direkt in den Pool am Beach fiel. Ringo wollte wirklich beleidigt sein, aber als Easy da so auf dem Boden lag, die Kamera noch in der Hand und ihn mit diesen umwerfenden Grübchen anlachte, da konnte er gar nicht anders als mit zu lachen. Und plötzlich hatte er sich so frei und gelöst gefühlt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Einfach mal rum albern, sich kabbeln, das kam in seinem Alltag nicht oft vor. Aber es war fast unmöglich sich von Easys guter Laune nicht anstecken zu lassen.

Oder war es damals gewesen als er mit Easy zur Party der Filmcrew gegangen war. Als er Easys abholen wollte und ihn erst einmal kurz anstarren musste, weil man 1. Easy schick zurecht gemacht im Hemd nicht all zu oft zu sehen bekam und er 2. verdammt gut darin aussah. "Du siehst gut aus." , hatte er ihm gesagt. Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen.

Als er Easy nach der Party die Sache mit dem Hanky Code erklärt hatte und ihn Easy nur mit diesem süßen, verlegenen Lächeln angesehen hatte und meinte, dass er das gar nicht so genau wissen wollte. Und Ringo einfach lachen musste über die ganze Situation.

Und später als er mit Easy im Taxi saß und plötzlich ganz offen mit ihm sprach, über seine Probleme mit seinen Gefühlen. Und Easy einfach zugehört und ihn mit diesem verständnisvollen Blick angesehen hatte. Und Ringo hatte sich wohl gefühlt, so als könnte er Easy alles sagen und es wäre sicher bei ihm.

Oder als sie an Karneval auf der Dachterrasse standen und er ganz sanft und fast ein wenig schüchtern Easys Hand genommen hatte und dafür von eben diesen ein verliebtes Lächeln geschenkt bekommen hatte. Genauso wie an ihrem ersten Date am Tag danach. "Du nimmst dich ganz schön wichtig" , hatte er zu ihm gesagt nachdem Easy verkündet hatte er wäre Ringos Schwachstelle. "Ich bin wichtig." , hatte Easy frech geantwortet. Wie verdammt recht er doch damit gehabt hatte. Easy war zum wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben geworden und früher hätte er solch tiefen Gefühle für jemanden zu haben als Schwäche abgetan, doch heute wusste er, dass ihn Easy und das Gefühl niemals allein zu sein nur noch stärker machte. Und auch wenn ihn diese Emotionen manchmal überforderten und er sich ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert fühlte, wollte er das Gefühl wenn er in Easys Augen blickte, nie wieder missen.

Auch die Szene nach ihrer ersten Nacht kam ihm wieder in den Kopf, als Easy dachte er wäre abgehauen. "Du bist ein Idiot." , hörte er die Worte in seinem Kopf , "Du bist ein Idiot, weil du glaubst, dass ich dich wieder gehen lasse." Und genau das hatte er immer noch vor, er wollte diesen wundervollen Mann, nie wieder los lassen.

***

Wenn Leben weh tut und reden hilft,  
wenn Träume geh'n und mich niemand will,  
ja, dann bist du da, ganz einfach nah'.  
Du weißt die Antwort – bevor ich frag',  
du faszinierst, und du machst mich stark.  
Und wenn uns die Sterne zuseh'n,  
dann schau' ich dich einfach an. 

***

Das war ihm spätestens dann klar geworden als seine Büdchen Intrige aufgeflogen war und ihn niemand mehr hier haben wollte. Und dennoch war es Easy gewesen der ihn am Bahnhof aufgehalten hatten, obwohl er ihn am meisten verletzt hatte. Easy der ihm unter Tränen gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte und er nicht gehen sollte. Und ihn dann wieder mit diesem Lächeln angesehen hatte, das seine Knie weich werden lies und ihn sprachlos machte. 

Er dachte an ihr Versprechen im Wald, bei Easys "Fotosafari". Als sie Nachts einfach nur still am Feuer gesessen und in die Sterne geschaut hatten. Dabei einander ab und zu verstohlen angesehen hatten und lächeln mussten, weil sie in diesem Moment einfach nur glücklich waren. So glücklich, dass keine Worte nötig waren. Er hatte von seinen Eltern erzählt, obwohl er das so noch nie getan hatte, aber bei Easy fiel es ihm plötzlich leicht. Weil Easy genau wusste was in seinem Kopf vorging. "Du vermisst sie." , hatte Easy festgestellt, ohne dass er es selbst hatte aussprechen müssen. "Ist okay. Ich habe ja eine Zwillingsschwester ganz weit weg und einen Idiotischen Halbbruder ganz dicht dran... Und einen Freund, der mich liebt. Warum auch immer." , hatte er geantwortet. "Weil du ihm immer brav die Motten vertreibst." , hatte Easy erwidert. "Ja, mach ich. Versprochen." Und Easy, hatte genau verstanden, was er damit sagen wollte und ihn nur angelächelt und sanft geküsst. Einfach so ohne Worte und es tat so gut. So gut jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben.

Und als er nur Absagen auf seine Bewerbungen bekommen hatte und schon dachte er müsste seinen Traum von einer steilen Karriere als Controller, mit viel Verantwortung und einem entsprechenden Gehalt aufgeben, hatte ihm Easy gezeigt, wie es sich anfühlte nicht mehr alleine mit solchen Rückschläge fertig werden zu müssen. Er konnte sich noch genau an Easys Gesicht erinnern, nachdem er ihm verziehen hatte, nachdem er in seinen Sachen herum gewühlt hatte. Das erleichterte "Gott sei dank.", unterstrichen von seinem offenen Grübchen-Lächeln hatte ihn zum ersten Mal gezeigt, dass auch Easy Angst hatte ihn zu verlieren. 

Und dann hatte er ihm gezeigt, wie richtige, gute Beziehungen funktionierten. "In einer Beziehung erzählt man sich was los ist... Du kannst mir alles sagen." , hörte er Easys Worte von damals. "Wirklich alles? Ich hab ein riesen Problem mit indischem Essen... ich krieg so ganz fiese -" Easy hatte ihn angesehen, mit diesem wissenden Blick, weil das mal wieder so typisch Ringo war und Easy trotzdem genau verstand was er damit sagen wollte. Und dann hatte er ihn wiedermal nur mit diesem Lächeln zum verstummen gebracht - und natürlich mit dem zärtlichen Kuss der dem gefolgt war.

***

Weil du ein Buch bist, das ich verschling',  
weil du ein Lied bist, das ich gern' sing',  
deshalb bin ich da, ganz einfach nah'.  
…will dich verzaubern, so wie noch nie!  
Ich geb' dir all' meine Energie.  
Und wenn uns die Sterne zuseh'n,  
dann schau' ich dich einfach an. 

***

Und als er Easy jetzt ansah, wieder mit diesem Lächeln im Gesicht, diesem Funkeln in den Augen, in denen sich der Sonnenuntergang spiegelte wusste er, dass er den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen wollte und all seine Energie dafür einsetzen, diesen Mann so glücklich zu machen wie er es in diesem Augenblick war. Dieses Lächeln war das erste was er morgens nach dem Aufwachen und das letzte was er vor dem Einschlafen sehen wollte. 

Easy bemerkte, wie verstrahlt - ja verliebt, verstrahlt, verzaubert, einen bessere Beschreibung gab es für Ringos Ausdruck wirklich nicht - ansah. "Was ist?" , fragte er nachdem Ringo ihn weiterhin nur anstarrte, als wäre er ein Gemälde, das er bewunderte. "Easy?" , kam es leise von Ringo, noch immer blickte er seinem Freund tief in die Augen. Und bevor er überhaupt noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, was er sagen wollte und ob das hier jetzt wirklich die passende Situation war, tat er das was sich in diesem Moment einfach richtig anfühlte und sank auf die Knie. "Willst du mich heiraten?" , fragte er.

Easy starrte ihn an, er hatte mit allem gerechnet aber damit bestimmt nicht. Aber nach einer kurzen Schocksekunde, breitete sich wieder einmal dieses umwerfende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, das Ringo so liebte und er antwortete mit einem glücklichen "Ja." , als ihn Ringo auch schon in seine Arme zog und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. 

Und als Easy nun in Ringos Augen blickte und dessen Lächeln sah, da wusste er das es das alles wert gewesen war. All die Probleme, die Zweifel, die Verletzungen in der Vergangenheit, waren nichts gegen das Glück das er jeden Tag spürte, wenn er in Ringos Armen aufwachen konnte. Nichts gegen die Liebe die er für ihn empfand. Und er wusste er würde sich immer wieder so entscheiden, er würde das alles immer wieder durchmachen. Denn das hier war Schicksal. 

Und dann lächelst du – wie Mona Lisa das tut.  
Einfach so! Ohne Worte! Und es tut so gut.  
Und dann fühle ich mich wie ein hilfloses Kind -  
Einfach pur und verzaubert, wie Kinder so sind!  
Und nur für dich-dich-dich  
sterbe ich-ich-ich – noch einmal.  
Und ich tu's auch noch gerne.

**Author's Note:**

> Und? Zu kitschig? Ja? Nein? *gespannt wartend* Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, dass es euch gefallen hat. :) Lasst mir gerne eine Review da. :)  
> Tumblr: Anotherobsessedfangirl


End file.
